Bara Magna
Bara Magna ist ein Planet im Galatischen Universum. Einst war er Bestandteil von Spherus Magna, bis dieser Planet durch den Kernkrieg zerbrach. Geschichte thumb|left|Bara Magna und seine MondeEinst, nachdem die großen Wesen die Element Lords geschaffen hatten, herrschte der Herr über das Element Sand über Bara Magna. Damals war der Planet noch bestandteil von Spherus Magna. In einer anderen Region von Spherus Magna wurde vom Eis-Stamm eine Substanz entdeckt, energiegeladene Protodermis. Nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass diese Substanz jeden der sie berührt verstärkt (oder vernichtet), brach ein Krieg um diese Flüssigkeit aus, der Kernkieg genannt wurde. Die großen Wesen versuchten mit allen mitteln diesen Konflikt zu stoppen. Doch es gelang ihnen nicht. Sie bauten einen riesigen Roboter, den sie Mata Nui nannten (Mata Nui ist matoranisch und bedeutet großer Geist). Dieser sollte zu anderen Welten fliegen und die Struktur des Zusammenlebens auf diesen Planeten zu studieren. Mit diesem Wissen wollten die großen Wesen den Krieg stoppen. Der Roboter wurde fertig gestellt und verließ den Spherus Magna. Doch kaum hatte Mata Nui den Planeten verlassen, zerbrach dieser als Folge des Krieges in drei Teile. Einer dieser Teile war Bara Magna. Die anderen beiden kreisen nun als Monde um Bara Magna. Sie heißen Bota Magna, die einstige Waldregion von Spherus Magna und Aqua Magna, dem ehemaligen großen Ozean von Spherus Magna. Hoch im Norden von Bara Magna lebten nun die Skrall. Sie fielen einer der letzten Erfindungen der großen Wesen zum Opfer, den Baterra. Diese Unsichtbaren Roboter wurden von den großen Wesen darauf programmiert, jeden der eine Waffe trug zu töten. Viele Skrall wurden von den Baterra getötet, vor allem Mitglieder der Anführer-Klasse der Skrall. Der letzte seiner Klasse, Tuma entschied dass die Skrall nach Süden fliehen mussten. Dort siedelten sie sich in einer verlassenden Stadt, Roxtus, an. Die intelligenten Bewohner im Süden, bestehend aus Agori und Glatorianern, entschieden dass ein Unglück wie das auf Spherus Magna nicht noch einmal geschehen dürfte. Sie erschufen ein neues Gesellschaftssystem, welches zukünftige Konflikte verhindern sollte. Dieses sagte, dass, sollten sich zwei Stämme über etwas (Wasser, Nahrung, Ausrüstung...) streiten, jeder einen Glatorianer-Kämpfer in die Arena schicken sollte. Der Stamm, dessen Kämpfer den des Gegners besiegt, bekommt das worum gestritten wurde. In den Kämpfen durfte kein Glatorianer getötet werden. Sollte sich jemand nicht an diese Regel halten, wurde er aus seinem Dorf in die Wüste verbannt. Die Skrall fügten sich in dieses System ein. Ihre Kämpfer waren stark und so gut wie unbesiegbar. Nie wurde ein Skrall in der Arena geschlagen. Bald hatten die Skrall den größten Teil von Bara Magna in ihrem Besitz. Der Sand-Stamm, bestehend aus Vorox und Zesk, entwickelte sich als Folge des große Zersplitterns zurück. Sie wurden sehr primitiv und lebten in der Wüste. Bald wurden sie von den anderen Stämmen gemieden und wie Bestien behandelt, weshalb sie auch zu welchen wurden. Sie gruben ein eigenes, weit verzweigtes Tunnelsystem. Meist wurden sie in der Nacht aktiv und Überfielen Karawanen. Einige Vorox wurden von den Skrall gefangen genommen und als Wachtiere für ihre neue Stadt benutzt. Tuma entschloss, die Dörfer der anderen Stämme zu erobern, um mehr Raum für seinen Kampf gegen die Baterra zu haben. Zusätzlich verriet ein Agori des Eis-Stammes, Metus, die anderen Stämme und gab Informationen über sie an die Skrall weiter. Die Skrall verbündten sich ach noch mit den Knochenjägern. In den weißen Quartzbergen suchten drei Agori von unterschiedlichen Stämmen, Tarduk vom Dschungel-Stamm, Kirbold vom Eis-Stamm und Crotesius vom Feuer-Stamm, nach dem Roten Stern, welcher auf einer Karte die Tarduk gefunden hatte abgebildet war. Dort trafen sie auf die Element Lords. Diese waren damals für den Krieg verantwortlich gewesen. Sie hassten sich immer noch und kämpften gegeneinander, während sie einzeln versuchten, die drei Agori gefangen zu nehmen, da die Element Lords glaubten, diese wüssten wie man in den Kern des Tal des Labyrints käme. In diesem befand sich nähmlich eine Energie-Quelle. Die Agori entkamen ihnen jedoch. Tuma´s Skrall griffen die freie Stadt Atero, in der die Arena Magna stand, welche die älteste und größte Arena Bara Magna´s war am Tag des großen Tuniers an. Die Glatorianer und Agori versuchten verzweifelt die Arena zu verteidigen, doch sie waren zu schwach. Die Stadt wurde von den Skrall komplett zerstört, und auch wenn die Glatorianer dies nicht verhindern konnten, so erreichten sie wenigstens, das die Agori in die Wüste fliehen konnten. Einige Glatorianer überlebten den Kampf, viele verloren jedoch ihr Leben. Mata Nui, dessen Geist aus seiner Robotergestalt verbannt und und von Makuta Teridax in die Maske des Lebens gesteckt wurde, landete auf Bara Magna. Dort erschuf er sich einen neuen Körper. Er traf einen neugierigen Skarabax-Käfer, welcher sich für seine Maske interessierte. Nachdem der Käfer durch die Kraft von Mata Nui´s Maske in ein Schild verwandelt wurde, konnte sich Mata Nui mit diesem gegen einen Vorox währen, welcher ihn an griff. Bald begegnete er Metus, der Mata Nui mit nach Vulcanuns nahm. thumb|Ackar kämpft gegen StrakkHier beobachtete er das Turnier zwischen Ackar und Strakk. Ackar konnte Strakk besiegen, doch dieser griff ihn heimlich von Hinten an. Ackar wurde bewusstlos und Strakk wollte ihn töten, doch Mata Nui sprang in die Arena und verteidigte Ackar gegen Strakk. Mata Nui war eindeutig der unterlegende im Kämpfen, doch durch seine Maske verwandelte sich der Stachel des Vorox den er besiegt hatte in ein Schwert, mit dem er Strakk endgültig schlug. Ackar war nun Mata Nui etwas schuldig. Dieser wollte einen Weg zurück auf seine Heimatwelt finden um sein Volk zu befreien. Kiina besuchte Ackar und Mata Nui in Ackar´s Hütte. Sie berichtete Mata Nui von einer riesigen Höhle unter ihrem Dorf, welche sie entdeckt hatte. Mata Nui wollte sich diese ansehen. Deshalb machten sich die drei mit Kiina´s Fahrzeug auf den Weg nach Tajun, dem Wasserdorf. thumb|left|Der SkopioAuf dem Weg dort hin gerieten sich in eine Falle in der Sandrochenschlucht. Ein Skopio griff sie an und sie wurden von Knochenjägern verfolgt. Kiina und Ackar entschlossen gegen die Knochenjäger zu kämpfen, während Mata Nui den Skopio ablenkte. Schließlich entkamen sie der Falle daduch, dass Mata Nui die Felswände der Schlucht zum einstürzten brachte. Die Steine begruben den Skopio und die Knochenjäger unter sich. In Tajun angekommen machten Mata Nui und sein Team eine schreckliche Entdeckung. Das Dorf war von den Skrall und Knochenjägern überfallen worden. Gresh, welcher an diesem Tag einen Kampf in Tajun gehabt hätte und deshalb anwesend war, hatte verzweifelt versucht das Dorf zu verteidigen. Dabei war er von einem Skrall verwundet worden. Mata Nui und die anderen fanden ihn. Da sie Tuma in der Nähe sahen, flohen sie in Kiina´s Höhle. thumb|Das Labor der Großen WesenDort fand Mata Nui schnell heraus, dass es sich um ein Labor der großen Wesen handelte. Sie trafen auf Berix, welcher sich während des Angriffes der Skrall in die Höhle geflüchtet war. Da Berix sich selbst ein paar mal reparieren musste, konnte er sich um Gresh kümmern. In der Zeit öffnete Mata Nui mit seiner Maske eine Tür. Dort hinter hatten die großen Wesen die Baupläne für den Mata Nui Roboter verwahrt. Anschließend verließen sie die Höhle wider. Mata Nui gab seinen Freunden mit Hilfe seiner Maske die Möglichkeit ihre Elemtarkräfte, die bereits in ihnen steckten, anzuwenden. Dann fuhren sie nach Tesara, um die Nachricht von der Zerstörung Tajun´s zu verbreiten. In Tesara kämpfte gerade Vastus vom Dschungel-Stamm gegen Tarix vom Wasser-Stamm. Ackar gelang es den Kampf zwischen den beiden zu beenden und die Agori mit Mata Nui´s Hilfe davon zu überzeugen, sich zu vereinen und gegen die Skrall und Knochenjäger zu kämpfen. In den heißen Quellen sah Berix einen Schatten und verfolgte ihn. Kinna wiederum sah Berix und da sie ihn für den Verräter hielt, verfolgte sie ihn. Als Kiina gerade Berix eingeholt hatte und ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie ihn für den Verräter hielt, erschien der Schatten den Berix verfolgt hatte zusammen mit vielen Knochenjägern und überwältigte die beiden. Raanu und Metus sahen die wie die beiden durch die heißen Quellen Weggeschleppt wurden und riefen die Glatorianer. Ackar wollte die Entführer verfolgen, doch die Agori hatten Angst dass die Entführung nur ein Täuschungsmanöver war, welches bezwecken sollte dass die Glatorianer die Agori verließen, damit die Skrall und Knochenjäger dann diese Auslöschen konnten. So entschloss sich Mata Nui alleine zu gehen. Ackar gab Mata Nui noch eine Karte von Bara Magna, mit der er zu den Skrall finden sollte. Dabei beobachteten die beiden wie die Agori Tesara und das Zwillingsdorf von Tesara zusammenfügten. thumb|left|Mata Nui gegen TumaKiina und Berix waren inzwischen im Schädelberg eingesperrt worden und unterhielten sich, wobei sie beschlossen die geheime Kammer zu teilen. Dann sahen sie Mata Nui in der Ferne nach Roxtus kommen. Mata Nui forderte Tuma zu einem Kampf auf. Der ehemalige Herrscher seines eigenen Universums fand eine Schwachstelle in der Rüstung des Skrall und konnte ihn somit besiegen. Dann enthüllte sich der Verräter als Metus und erzählte den dreien von seinem Plan. Mata Nui hatte Click inzwischen freigelassen, doch dieser holte Verstärkung und kehrte mit einer Horde Scarabax zurück, die sich in einen gewaltigen Titanen zusammen formten. thumb|Metus_als SchlangeDie Skrall flohen vor dem gewaltigen Wesen, welches sich daraufhin wieder in die einzelnen Scarabax auflöste. Dann kamen die Agori und Glatorianer um Mata Nui, Kiina und Berix zu unterstützen. Mata Nui befreite währenddessen Kiina und Berix und Click kam zu Mata Nui zurück. Daraufhin griffen sie die Knochenjäger und die Skrall an. Berix landete auf einem Felsenross, welches daraufhin anfing zu Bocken und alle Knochenjäger in der Umgebung außer Gefecht setzte. Der Rest der Glatorianer befand sich im Kampf mit den Knochenjägern, dann sah Mata Nui wie Metus versuchte zu fliehen und folgte ihm. Metus beauftragte zwei Elite-Skrall Mata Nui aufzuhalten, doch Mata Nui konnte sie besiegen. Metus floh daraufhin in seinem Thornatus, wurde allerdings von einigen Vorox aufgehalten. Mata Nui drückte Metus dann gegen die Kanohi Ignika, wodurch er sich in eine Schlange verwandelte. Metus verschwand in der Wüste und Mata Nui kehrte zu den Glatorianern zurück, sie vereinten ihre Elementarkräfte und konnten die Armee somit besiegen. thumb|left|Das Vereinte Dorf Danach merkte Kiina, dass Berix fehlte und begann ihn zu suchen, sie fand ihn wenig später auch. Danach kehrten die Agori wieder zurück zu dem Aufbau der großen Stadt, die aus allen Dörfern bestand. Mata Nui beobachtete alles von einer Klippe aus, als Ackar, Berix, Gresh und Kiina zu ihm kamen. Dann zeigte Berix Mata Nui eine Münze, die er einst gefunden hatte und auf der dasselbe Symbol wie auf dem Schild der Skrall vorhanden war. Mata Nui fand heraus, dass es sich um eine Karte handelte und er dort hin musste. Auf ihrem Weg zu dem Tal des Labyrinths, welches auf der Münze abgebildet war, wurde die Gruppe von einer Horde Skrall angegriffen und Berix wurde schwer verletzt. Mata Nui schickte seine Freunde daraufhin zurück und erreichte das Tal des Labyrinths mit Click. Im Tal angekommen gelangte Mata Nui an einen Pool mit Wasser. Mata Nui befürchtete, dass es sich hierbei um eine Falle handelte, sah aber keinen anderen Weg als durch das Wasser zu laufen, dabei fror es ein. Mata Nui schaffte es das Eis mit seinem Schwert zu zerbrechen und ging weiter durch das Labyrinth. Dabei stieß er an eine, sich bewegende, Wand, die er zerstörte. Hinter der Wand befanden sich viele Thornax-Werfer und schossen auf Mata Nui. Click verwandelte sich in den Scarabax-Schild und wehrte somit die Thornax-Früchte ab. Mata Nui benutzte seinen Schild als Bumerang und zerstörte die Thornax-Werfer. Dann gelangte er an das Herz des Labyrinths. Im Herzen des Tals fand er eine Energiequelle, mit der er den Prototypen beleben konnte, der den Agori nun als Zuhause diente. Mata Nui brachte diese Energie in einer Metallenen Kiste zurück. Einige Bewohner der Mega-Stadt protestierten, doch Mata Nui schaffte es die Bewohner davon zu überzeugen, dass er den Roboter brauchte. Dann nahm er die Kanohi Ignika ab, sodass sein Geist in den Prototypen des Roboters fahren konnte. thumb|Mata Nui gegen Teridax Als sich Mata Nui in dem Roboter befand schickte er Wellen aus Enerige in das Weltall um Spherus Magna wieder zu vereinen, als er das versuchte tauchte Teridax auf und begann gegen Mata Nui zu kämpfen. Mata Nui versuchte Teridax davon zu überzeugen zusammen zu arbeiten, da es ihre Bestimmung war, doch Teridax ging nicht auf Mata Nuis Wort ein, sondern bot ihm an, dass Mata Nui sich ihm anschließen sollte und gemeinsam würden sie die gesamte Galaxie erobern. Währenddessen beschossen Mata Nuis Freunde Teridax mit Thornax-Früchten, woraufhin Teridax eine Armee von Rahkshi des Hitzeblicks auf sie hetzte. Währen dessen machte sich der Aogri Sahmad vom Eisen-Stamm, ungeachtete der Kämpfe, auf die Suche nach dem Ursprung der Seuche, welche sein Stamm vor so vielen Jahren vernichtet hatte. Bewohner Auf Bara Magna leben eine ganze Menge Kreaturen. Neben diesen leben auf dem Planeten die ein wenig intelligenten Vorox und Zesk und die sehr intelligenten Glatorianer, Agori, Skrall, Knochenjäger und Herren der Elemente. Landschaft Ödland Ödland ist der Begriff für die Wüste von Bara Magna * Atero :*Arena Magna *Vulcanus :*Vulcanus Arena :*Vulcanus Lava Strom *Tajun :*Tajun Arena :*Unterirdisches Labor der großen Wesen *Tesara :*Tesara Arena *Eisenschlucht *Meer des Flüssigen Sands *Sandrochenschlucht *Knieinsel *Dünen des Verrates *Schauerschlucht *Lager der Knochenjäger *Skrall Fluss *Mega-Dorf Weiße Quartzberge Die weißen Quartzberge ist das Gebirge im Nordwesten von Bara Magna *Ellbogengipfel *Iconox :*Iconox Arena *Bergkamm der Knochenjäger Schwarze Stachelberge Ein Gefährliches Gebirge im Nordosten *Roxtus :*Roxtus Arena *Dunkelfälle *Versteck der Knochenjäger *Schädelberg Nördliche Regionen Dieses Gebiet ist Gefährlich und größtenteils unerforscht. *Klingenwald *Fluss Dormus :*Geisteswunsch *Tal des Labyrinths :*Großer Vulkan Triva Das Wort Bara Magna ist in der Schrift der Agori unter dem Kolosseum in dem Matoranischen Universum geschrieben. Der Toa Bomonga übersetzte diese während er und die anderen Toa Hagah dort hinunter stiegen. Quellen * Die Durchquerung * Das Rätsel um die großen Wesen * Das Imperium der Skrall * Sahmad´s Geschichte * Mata Nui Saga * BIONICLE: Raid on Vulcanus * BIONICLE: The Legend Reborn * BIONICLE: The Secret of Certavus * BIONICLE: Desert of Danger * BIONICLE: Challenge of Mata Nui * Das Ende der Reise (Buch) * Mata Nui´s Guide to Bara Magna * Comic 1: Die Sandwüste von Bara Magna * Comic 2: Der Fall von Atero * Comic 3: Ein Held erwacht * Comic 4: Vor dem Sturm * Comic 5: Tal der Angst * Comic 6: Alles was Glänzt